gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Introduction to the Ridonculous Race and Episode 1: None Done, Eighteen To Go Part 1
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Ridonculous Race edition! I'm beyond excited to review this season. Spoilers, I've seen the first six episodes and so far, I am absolutely enamored with it. It felt like I was watching classic TDI again! The format for these reviews will be more or less the same as my Total Drama reviews. Once again, there WILL be spoilers, so if there's an episode you haven't seen yet, you may want to watch it before reading this review. Also, feel free to debate among others on how you feel about the episodes, pairings, etc, but also remember to respect everyone's opinions. Alright, with that said, let's get started with: Episode 1: None Done, Eighteen To Go Premise: The Ridonculous Race kicks off with a new host named Don and eighteen teams racing up the CN Tower and ziplining to Toronto's island airport to book trips to Morocco. Teams: -Carrie and Devin: Best Friends -Kelly and Taylor: Mom and Daughter -Emma and Kitty: Sisters -Crimson and Ennui: Goths -Owen and Noah: Reality TV Pros -Jay and Mickey: Adversity Twins -Stephanie and Ryan: Daters -Jacques and Josee: Ice Dancers -Geoff and Brody: Surfer Dudes -Dwayne and Dwayne Junior: Father and Son -Sanders and MacArthur: Police Cadets -Lorenzo and Chet: Stepbrothers -Tom and Jen: Fashion Bloggers -Rock and Spud: Rockers -Laurie and Miles: Vegans -Mary and Ellody: Geniuses -Leonard and Tammy: LARPers -Gerry and Pete: Tennis rivals Challenge: Race up to the CN Tower Observation Deck and zipline to Toronto's island airport and book trips to Morocco. Winner(s): Jacques and Josee (made it first) Elimination: None My Favorite Part: The introduction of the season. Overall, I have to say that this is a pretty solid introduction to the series. I really like how the writers are making an effort to mix it up a bit. The idea of an Amazing Race parody for this show is brilliant and I think it's going to work wonders. It also felt like I was watching Total Drama Island all over again. It was jam-packed with great comedy and great drama and it kept me invested throughout. It kept me guessing who was going to win and who was going to lose, and had some clever and unexpected moments. The teams are also great in their own way, except I'm not that crazy about the adversity twins. The only problem I have with the episode is the twins. I felt they were shoved in our faces too much. The sad music that plays over them is also pretty annoying, but whatever. Leonard and Tammy are very meh, but I mean, it's good to see that Leonard has at least one friend in his life. Carrie and Devin were cute, but they kind of seem like a combination of Mike and Zoey and Dave and Sky (except Devin doesn't hide the fact that he's taken!). Not the most interesting team, but they were okay. But it is great to see Kristin Fairlie again. Taylor reminds me a bit too much of Amy, but Kelly's pretty funny, especially when she said that she and Taylor were like sisters. Taylor also threw in a funny moment by suggesting that Kelly get a personal trainer and saying, "Yeah, it was my idea!" Emma and Kitty make up one of my favorite pairs of the season. Kitty takes more selfies than I do and she's into boys while Emma is the no-nonsense kind of gal who wants to focus on winning. Pretty great pairing. Kitty does sound a bit too much like Lindsay, but I'm glad they didn't make her the dumb blonde stereotype. We also have Stacey DePass, who voiced Nikki in 6teen! Crimson and Ennui were...interesting. Their introduction was hilarious though, especially when Don says, "That's just unnerving." It's great to see Owen and Noah again. They remind me a lot of Timon and Pumbaa, except Noah isn't a huge fan of the whole friendship thing. It's very refreshing to see him again and it's great to see that the writers still care about the underused characters. And Owen was actually pretty funny in this episode, especially when he keeps crushing Noah to death with his hugs. Stephanie and Ryan were....meh. They pretty much remind me of TDA Geoff and Bridgette and Ryan looks like Lightning on steroids. But whatevs. Jacques and Josee are really cute and it was pretty funny seeing Jacques cry over the color silver. His accent is pleasing to the ears too. I can see them going really far in the game. When I saw that Geoff was competing again, I was SO ecstatic. I was the happiest person in the whole world when I found out he was back in the competition. I'm so glad that the writers didn't forget about him. We haven't seen him actually compete since TDI (making out doesn't count :P) and it's great to see him again with a friend who's pretty cool. We even get a Bridgette reference and that she's apparently in Australia now! Please have Bridgette cameo! Please have Bridgette cameo! But I digress. Also, gotta love his line, "Does anybody have a banana?" Classic Geoff indeed ;D. Dwayne and Dwayne Junior are really adorable too. We have Dwayne trying a bit too hard to be a loving father to Junior, but Junior's kind of repellent. Dwayne is also very clumsy, especially when he accidentally knocks down a garbage can on Jacques and Josee and causes the elevator to malfunction. But he's very enjoyable to watch. Sanders and MacArthur are gut-bustingly hilarious. Every single one of their moments make me laugh and they make me laugh hard. It was hilarious seeing MacArthur sass Sanders and even imply her as deadweight! Not to mention the part where she brags about her glutes! Lorenzo and Chet are okay, but their introductory confessional was pretty hilarious. Tom and Jen were great (they're based off of Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch!). It was pretty funny seeing them trash on a janitor's overalls and then complain about having to go on the sky deck. I also like their exchange, "Promise me you'll never let go!" "Never!" We also have Rock and Spud, who remind me of Mike Myers and Dana Carvey in Wayne's World. They were pretty cool. Laurie and Miles (writers on the show) are the vegans and they were okay. Not that much screentime. We also have Mary, who looks a lot like Amy from The Big Bang Theory, and Ellody, who looks and sounds way too much like Courtney. Didn't have much screentime either. And Gerry and Pete, who are actually really hilarious. They cracked some pretty funny lines and I liked the part when they were on the zipline. Not to mention all the hilarious easter eggs throughout the episode, like Willy from Wyerton in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, the butler from TDAS, and the Scott bird! Overall, this was a fantastic start to the season with great comedy, great characters, and great tension and excitement that keeps me on the edge of my feet. Category:Blog posts